


More subtle than any beast of the field

by thecurlyone



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlyone/pseuds/thecurlyone
Summary: Thor likes snakes.





	More subtle than any beast of the field

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Googles bible verse for title inspiration for snake shibari fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Though the survivors were fewer than Thor hoped for; the space on the ship was limited. He mourned those he knew and those he didn’t – all the army, the palace guards, so many good warriors and friends, so many civilians gone – while trying to find a place for everyone in the cramped quarters. Families, two and three sharing, had taken the ship’s sleeping quarters. Single Asgardians and rebels curled together where they could find the space. Their people were strong, Thor knew, and these new bonds forged from the devastation would make them stronger.

“You have the helm,” he told Valkyrie as she returned from her powernap, “Please don’t get too drunk.”

She snorted and waved him off, “Go lie down before you fall down your majesty.”

Thor intended to do exactly that, Asgard had been destroyed two days ago and he hadn’t yet rested. Where he could rest was another matter. He stumbled through the corridors, fighting sleep until he found what he was looking for: the magical structure tucked above the engines that Loki had created for himself. It was the closest thing to luxury on this ship.

*****

“Oof,” Loki said when Thor landed on top of him.

“Sorry,” Thor murmured as he sunk into the bed. He hadn’t intended to fall on Loki, his aim was off. “Where did you find this bed?”

“The commodore,” Loki grumbled, giving Thor a shove.

“Oh ew.” Thor tried to convince his body to get up. The last place he wanted to sleep was in a bed that belonged to the Grandmaster.

“I had it hosed down first. Stop wriggling! What are you doing here?” Loki rolled onto his side so he could glare at Thor. He looked tired too.

“Mrph.” Thor stuck his face into the pillow now that he was sure it was clean.

Loki shoved him harder. “What are you doing here?”

Thor glared at him with his remaining bleary eye. “Sleeping.”

“Not here.”

“We’re short on room. Everyone is doubling up.”

“Sleep with Korg then.”

“No. Miek is there and he’s oozing…something. It wouldn't be wise of me to make anyone else share a bed with you. You might stab them if they snored.”

Loki didn’t look convinced. “Heimdall would see if I was planning anything.”

“Heimdall deserves better.” He hoped he didn’t sound jealous. 

"You sound jealous," Loki observed. "Are you? Not of Heimdall surely but maybe the Grandmaster?"

Thor grabbed the sheet and pulled it over himself. A brief scuffle broke out over the sheet which stood up poorly to their combined strength.

“There isn’t room,” Loki insisted.

“Just turn into a little snake or something Loki,” Thor said, reaching the point of tiredness where he had no care for any consequences. “Then you’ll fit.”

****

The sensation of his ribs grinding together woke him. He blinked hard, still not used to only one eye responding. He felt relatively refreshed so his brother must have allowed him to sleep several hours. 

“Loki,” Thor said, as the air was crushed out of his lungs, “I said little snake!”

Loki’s head lay flat on his chest, the dark beady eyes watching him intently. Thor estimated that he must be 6 or 7 meters long. His serpent tongue flicked lazily in the air. The pressure on Thor’s lungs eased as Loki’s coils loosened but he didn’t let go. He wanted Thor’s attention then.

Now that the pressure was gone, Thor realised that he was floating a meter above the bed and naked. Loki had taken a slow, meandering path around Thor's body, criss-crossing at his chest. His coils looped around his arms, under and over his legs and with a jolt, he realised that one coil loosely encircled his cock.

Loki slithered forward a little, tasting the air with his tongue. The deep black and green of his scales shone in the low light, the pattern not one that existed in nature. He watched him steadily, waiting for a reaction. Thor tested his bonds as Loki slid forward, tongue flicking against his ear. “You have me well held, brother,” he said and his cock twitched at the thought.

It wouldn’t be too difficult to get free from the heavy bonds of Loki’s body if need be. He even suspected Loki might let him go, if he asked, to preserve their tenuous peace.

The strange smooth-rough texture of Loki’s skin brought shudders to him as Loki slithered along the back of his neck and looped around to hiss quietly in his other ear. He couldn’t see him, now blind on that side but his cock twitched again and began to fill.

“Return to your form, I would have you now,” he whispered, voice thick with promise. It was close to a decade since he’d last had Loki the way he wanted and there was lost time to make up for.

Loki squeezed his ribs once more in reply and wriggled in the hollow of his collarbone. Thor groaned. “Brother, stop playing.” Loki hissed loudly for the first time and slid down his body. “Loki, what are you…,” Thor’s mouth went dry as the coil around his cock tightened. 

He was now fully hard and held firmly. He knew Loki was laughing at him as he tried an abortive thrust with his hips but he had no leverage. Loki continued determinedly downwards; the cool, rough scales brushing over bruises and abused muscles.

He stopped when he reached Thor’s cock, his snake tongue flicking softly against it. “Goddammit, Loki! Stop teasing.” He needed more leverage or friction or both. “I need, I n…,” he needed Loki’s hand or mouth or arse. Loki seemed determined to give him none of those though, he slid past Thor’s cock and around again.

He rested his head on Thor’s abdomen, two coils now looped around his cock. The coils around his biceps and wrists undulated and slid quickly, constantly changing position and grip but never letting go. The thickest muscles of Loki’s serpent body encircled his thighs, holding them firmly and pulling his legs apart.

“Please, Loki, no more games,” Thor pleaded, desperate now. Loki wriggled his sinuous body, coils firmly squeezing and twisting against his cock. He had slicked Thor enough beforehand to allow the slide but he needed more. “Hnnngggg…” Thor gritted his teeth.

Loki did it again, this time pulling and pushing his coils, the rough and smooth scale sides rubbing against him. Gasping at the new sensation, he tried to thrust again, pleased that this time Loki had lowered him close enough to the bed that he could dig his heels in. “Yes Loki, yes!” 

He knew he was being loud now but he didn’t care that there wasn’t enough lubricant or in these cramped quarters that anyone could stumble across them: their king, naked and wanton, suspended in his brother’s coils. His breath caught at the image.

He no longer had any cares but his completion. Precum eased the way, he picked up his pace, thrusting harder. Loki squeezed and rubbed, twisting his coils in different directions, setting a teasing, asynchronous pace. “I’m going to kill you,” Thor promised and swore at him but sensed his completion was rushing towards him. He came with a low moan, hips jerking as cum splattered his stomach and slipped down Loki’s scales.

He panted loudly, enjoying the sight that is made. Another time, he might be embarrassed that he came so quickly but his reserves had been depleted by the final battle and he was content to be in this moment, floating in a haze. His mind was blissfully clear and his body hummed pleasantly for the first time in eons.

With one final squeeze, Loki’s coils slithered free from his arms, his chest, his legs and finally, his cock. The drop to the bed was mere centimetres but his sore and over-sensitised muscles ached anyway. Loki glided off him, taking his side of the bed again. He reformed as himself, smirk on his lips.

Thor breathed deeply, Loki tracing the bruising on his side. “Are little snakes still to your taste, brother?” he asked.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Working title was “I can’t believe a snake pulled you off.”


End file.
